


The Secret Admirer

by wklover



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day, Wonkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: Kyuhyun spends another St. Valentine´s day without finding a boyfriend. But suddenly he starts to receive presents from a secret admirer. With the support of his sexy roommate, Siwon, Kyuhyun opens to the idea that someone is really interested in him. Even though he has some doubts, Kyuhyun can´t stop wondering if his admirer, might be the man of his dreams, finally.





	The Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t want to wait till Valentine´s day (since I have many other stories to post that day)  
Enjoy this romantic story and drop me a comment or two ;)

Foreword:  
I had some time before going to work so I went right to the kitchen to eat a sandwich. Suddenly my roommate, Siwon, spoke from the door:  
“Hey, Have you seen what arrived to you?”  
I looked at him and asked: “For me?”  
Siwon was smiling, showing his perfect white teeth and his beautiful deep dimples. He was gorgeous. He was standing there with his athletic body dressed in a tight t-shirt that showed his muscular arms and biceps. And a tight pair of jeans… Yeah, a body to die for… even his black hair, brown eyes and kissable lips were impossible not to notice.  
“That´s what the card says – Siwon said – It´s on the coffee table.”  
I frowned, I left my sandwich and walked towards the coffee table where I saw a heart-shaped box. Siwon followed me and pointed at the attached letter.  
“Do you see?” – Siwon said.  
I blinked.  
“But nobody ever has given me presents for St. Valentine´s”  
He shrugged and said:  
“Well, now they do it. Open it in order to see who it is from”  
After opening the small envelope, I slid from it a red letter with the golden word ‘Sweetheart’ written in it. Inside it only said ‘With love’…

oOo

ONESHOT

I never expected for St. Valentine´s day. I didn´t like it. Nobody ever gave something for that day. It was boring.  
But suddenly when I arrived home after my morning classes of the University three days before Valentine´s day, I barely saw a small heart-shaped box of chocolates that was on the coffee table.  
I thought it was for my roommate, Choi Siwon, or that he had bought it to give it to someone else. Siwon and I became roommates together with my cousin, Changmin, when the three of us decided to have an apartment after starting the University. Siwon has been the best friend of Changmin since primary school and I just joined them. But Changmin recently moved out with his girlfriend, now it´s just the two of us.  
I had some time before going to work so I went right to the kitchen to eat a sandwich. Suddenly my roommate, Siwon, spoke from the door:  
“Hey, have you seen what arrived to you?”  
I looked at him and asked: “For me?”  
Siwon was smiling, showing his perfect white teeth and his beautiful deep dimples. He was gorgeous. He was standing there with his athletic body dressed in a tight t-shirt that showed his muscular arms and biceps. And a tight pair of jeans… Yeah, a body to die for… even his black hair, brown eyes and kissable lips were impossible not to notice.  
“That´s what the card says – Siwon said – It´s on the coffee table.”  
I frowned, I left my sandwich and walked towards the coffee table where I saw a heart-shaped box. Siwon followed me and pointed at the attached letter.  
“Do you see?” – Siwon said.  
I blinked.  
“But nobody ever has given me presents for St. Valentine´s”  
He shrugged and said:  
“Well, now they do it. Open it in order to see who it is from”  
After opening the small envelope, I slid from it a red letter with the golden word ‘Sweetheart’ written in it. Inside it only said ‘With love’…  
I gave the card to Siwon who frowned.  
“Is that all?” – he asked.  
“Yes. Should I open the chocolates?”  
“Sure” – he answered.  
For a second I considered to take the box to my bedroom and open it there just in case it was a joke. My first at high-school I found a birthday card attached to my locker. When I opened it, it had a lot of insults.  
I didn´t want to feel humiliated in front of Siwon just in case the box had something bad and dirty. But I lifted the cover of the box and I found delicious chocolate bonbons.  
“Oh, bonbons! Can I have one?” – Siwon asked while he took a chocolate.  
“Aren´t you worried that these can be poisoned?”  
Siwon had already the bonbon in his mouth.  
“Why should I be? – he said and shook his head, devouring the chocolate – Oh my God!”  
“Are you okay? Was it poisoned?”  
“Seriously, Kyuhyun, you are weird. No, it wasn´t poisoned. They are really delicious! – he took one and put it in my mouth – Open”  
Fuck! Now my cock chose this moment to get hard. Yes, I´m hard for Siwon, but despite that he is gay, he´s out of my league. He´s so fucking stunning compared to me.  
I opened my mouth and he placed the chocolate inside, and then ate the piece of heaven.  
I nodded.  
“Thanks. They are very good. I wonder where they are from”  
Siwon turned the box and smiled.  
“It says Little Love” – he said.  
“Really? I´ve heard that place is very expensive”  
Siwon gave me the box back and smiled.  
“I guess you have a secret admirer”  
I rolled my eyes. I placed the box on the coffee table again and came back to my sandwich in the kitchen.  
Siwon followed me.  
“What? Don´t you think that you can have one?”  
“It´s not probable. The guys I know are not interested in guys like me. In fact, they seem to be really interested in guys like you, Siwon. They definitely don´t pay attention in a thin guy with no muscles and pale skin. Just look at me”  
And Siwon did.  
“You are more tan okay for me, Kyuhyun. Your face, your eyes and even your thick lips are great”  
Kyuhyun blushed.  
“T-thick lips?”  
Siwon sighed.  
“Barely. But you have kissable lips. I know that some guys think you are very hot”  
“Uh-huh…Some of your friends?”  
He shrugged.  
“Well…”  
“That´s what I thought” – I said and sighed in frustration.  
“Kyu, most of my friends are straight, and others have boyfriends”  
“Yes, I know…I think that box was a mistake”  
“It has your name in it!”  
“I´m sure they confused me with someone else”  
Siwon shook his head.  
“Whatever. Do you work today?” – he asked.  
“In a couple of hours. I´m going to take a quick nap after my sandwich”  
“What about on Valentine´s day?”  
I sighed.  
“I tried to get more hours but they don´t need me. Unfortunately, I´ll be at home bored as hell. I’ll probably order a pizza. What about you? I´m sure you´ll have a hot date. Do you continue dating that couch´s assistant?”  
“Nah. That ended a couple of weeks ago. He was bored…but I do expect to have a hot date. Actually, I´m working on that.”  
That was so frustrating…I know that I´ll never have a guy like Siwon, and I had accepted it, somehow, but it still hurt that he spoke about his plans that didn´t include me.  
“Well I´m going to the gym and then practice some basketball”  
Yes, he was so dam good at sports. The start of the basketball team. He wanted to be in the team for the Olympic games of Summer 2017. That´s why he had trained hard.  
“Okay, maybe I´ll see at night when I come back from work”  
oOo  
I ended my shift at ten. I was tired after cleaning the place. I drove home around a quarter to eleven. While I went upstairs, I realized a blue vase with a single blue rose in it, tied with a blue ribbon. I leaned down to pick the card attached, and I realized it said my name, Kyuhyun.  
The person who brought it knew that roses were my favorite and the blue was my favorite color.  
“Siwon?”  
“Yes” – he answered from the living-room.  
Taking the vase with me, I walked towards Siwon.  
“When did this arrive?”  
Siwon shrugged. He was watching TV.  
“I have no idea.”  
“Where did you find it?”  
“In front of our door”  
“At what time?”  
“I don´t know, I guess after eight” – he said and smiled. Then he turned off the TV.  
“I´m guessing that´s yours again, right?”  
I nodded.  
“Yeah. And whoever he is, that person knows I like roses and the blue color – he smirked – Don´t you think I have a stalker?”  
He grabbed my vase and took it to the kitchen. I followed him and watched how he filled the vase with water.  
“No. I don´t think you have a stalker. They can be very annoying…I think whoever he is, he likes you, Kyuhyun.”  
“Okay – I sighed – I think it´s fine somehow… but then if he likes me why doesn´t he come and tell me so?”  
“I think that´s his way to say it” –he said and gave me the vase. I leaned down and smelled the rose.  
“It´s sweet. I love this smell. I love roses”  
“Do you want some tea? I was about to have a cup”  
“Yes, thanks. That sounds good to me”  
He poured a cup for me and both sat in silence.  
“How was your work?” – he asked breaking the silence.  
“Tiring. The place was full. But that´s not a place for me. I need a better salary. I barely can afford me bills”  
“Don´t you think we should have another roommate? We have three bedrooms”  
“Maybe…I had the idea that we were used to being just the two of us. Frankly, I don´t like the idea of living with a stranger”  
“Yes…get used to each other…I like that. Maybe we should get a small apartment instead”  
“That sounds better”  
Siwon nodded.  
“I´ll search for us”  
“Thanks – I yawned – I´m going to bed now. I´m really exhausted. Good night, Siwon”  
“Good night, Kyuhyun”  
oOo  
I had a free time between my classes, but I denied to go home. I texted my friends instead, and I told them to meet me in the Starbucks coffee shop next to the University. The only friends I had: Jung and Neil.  
“Have you received any flowers or chocolates?” – Neil asked.  
“Just one - I said sipping my coffee – it was just one blue rose…and …a pair of chocolates”  
“Hmm”  
“What does hmm mean?” – I asked.  
Neil shrugged and Jung smiled.  
“I´m trying to figure out who your admirer is. He knows something about you.”  
“I know”  
“Maybe… - Neil said and focused on Jung now – are you in love with Kyuhyun secretely?”  
Jung choked on his coffee.  
“Are you crazy? I´m dating a girl!” – Jung shouted.  
Neil shrugged.  
“Fuck, I forgot it…then neither it´s you nor me so…and what about your roommate? Siwon? God, he´s hot! And he knows about your likes, right?”  
I sighed and shook my head.  
“No way” – I said firmly.  
“Why not?” – Jung asked.  
“Because he never goes with freaks like me. I´ve seen his dates. Also, he was as perplexed as me about who the admirer was” – I explained with frustration.  
“This is very strange…” – Neil added.  
Suddenly, the waitress got close to the table holding a small chocolate cake.  
“Who of you is Cho Kyuhyun?” – she asked.  
“Huh…me” – I said all confused, and she placed the cake on the table in front of me.  
“Someone wanted me to give you this” – she explained with a smile.  
“Eh? What? who?”  
She shrugged.  
“He didn´t say his name. And he just left” – she said and turned around, leaving the guys perplexed.  
I stared at the small cake. I could smell the chocolate.  
“That looks delicious” – Neil said.  
“I want a piece! Please Kyuhyun, share it with us!” – Jung begged but I shook my head.  
“No! – I shouted and I covered my cake – get your own!”  
St. Valentine´s was coming soon, and I wonder if my secret admirer will going to show up that day…  
oOo  
The next day, when I checked on my mailbox, I realized there was an envelope with my name in a DVD shape. As I haven´t asked anything about it, I wondered if that was another present from my secret admirer.  
Siwo hadn´t arrived home yet, so I closed the door and I went to the kitchen. I opened the envelope. Inside there was a videogame. The same I was dying to get since a long time. In the receipt, it appeared my address and the message: Happy St. Valentine´s day, Kyuhyun! On Valentine´s day, meet me at St. Johns´s at 7:30 p.m.  
St. John´s was a small American restaurant that I liked a lot. St. Valentine´s day is tomorrow, so my admirer plans to show up in front of me that day. My stomach felt thousands of butterflies inside while I read the note over and over again.  
Was it prudent to meet a stranger? Was my admirer even a stranger? He seemed to know a lot from me…should I invite Jung and Neil with me as well, just in case? Or should I take this chance? All these thoughts came on my mind, even after Siwon came back home.  
He sat on the sofa next to me and saw the envelope.  
“Did you get something else?” – he asked and took it.  
“Yes. It´s a videogame, and an invitation for dinner”  
“Oh, cool. This is videogame you wanted the most” – he said.  
I nodded.  
“St. John´s? – he smiled – he seemed to know a lot from you.”  
“Yes…Should I?...I mean all of this is so strange…”  
Siwon shrugged.  
“At least, he chose a good restaurant to meet you. If you have some bad vibes there, then go away immediately”  
“That´s true – I bit my lower lip – then, do you think I should go?”  
“What do you want to do, Kyuhyun?”  
I want to go. Nobody has given me these kind of attentions with me before, not even on St. Valentine´s. This is nice, weird, but nice.”  
He laughed.  
“Yes. Then go for him…if you want I can stop by St. John´s to see how the things are going.”  
“Really? Would you do that?”  
“Absolutely”  
oOo  
The next day…  
I didn´t know what to wear. It was around six, and I was already a nervous mess. I stared at my closet for a long time in order to decide what to wear when I heard the bell ring.  
“Siwon, open the door, please?” – I shouted but he didn´t reply, and the bell rang again.  
Maybe Siwon went out for a moment without saying anything to me. So I walked towards the door with a towel just with my robe on.  
I looked through the peephole and I saw Siwon standing there.  
I smiled, and I opened the door.  
“Have you gone to pick up the mail, and you stayed out without your keys again, right?”  
He shook his head in denial.  
“No. This is for you” – he said.  
I looked down and I realized he was holding a bucket of blue roses. He placed them in my hands.  
“Did someone leave these for me?” – I asked in awe.  
“No, Kyuhyun. I´ve come to pick you up for our date”  
“Our…d-date?”  
Suddenly I couldn´t breathe while I looked at his beautiful and big brown eyes. My heart started to beat faster than ever. It was out of control.  
“I…I don´t understand”  
“I know. May I come in?”  
Stunned, I moved aside to let him in. he was the one who closed the door.  
“Siwon?”  
He smiled now. Showing those beautiful dimples that I loved so much.  
“It´s me, Kyuhyun. I´m your secret admirer. It´s me who sent you those presents.”  
I gulped, feeling a bit disappointed with this since I realized that Siwon would probably sent me those things to be nice. To make that Valentine´s day special and nicer for me.  
“Oh” – I nodded, trying to think what to say.  
For some days, it had been nice to think that maybe there was someone over there who really liked me.  
He blinked, looking a bit confused, and then frustrated.  
“I´m sorry” – he whispered with sadness.  
“Don´t be…it´s just that I believed, well I thought, that maybe I did really have an admirer”  
“But, Don´t you understand?” – Siwon asked.  
“Understand what?”  
“You have one admirer. It´s me, Kyuhyun. It´s been me the whole time! All those presents, what the notes said, It´s what I feel for you. For you. I want you to be my Valentine´s.”  
I just could look at him, because I couldn´t say a word to reply. It was as if you have wanted something for your whole life, and finally, you can have it all of a sudden. I had to say something because Siwon seemed to be very uncertain and a little bit sad.  
“You…I can´t hardly believe it” – I managed to say, finally.  
And here I was, standing in front of Siwon just with my robe on me, hearing him to say that he loved me. To me.  
He sighed.  
“Do you think that you can feel the same for me?” – he asked.  
“Maybe” – I stupidly replied. I felt dizzy and smiling. The fever of happiness made me feel big.  
“I´ve been a bit in love with you since I was in fifth grade” – he confesed.  
“A bit?” – I teased and the sadness disappeared from his handsome face. hope was shining in his eyes, and that made me happy.  
Still uncertain, I gave a step forward, and I stood just inches away from him. I wanted to touch him, to surround him with my arms.  
“I never dared to expect more – I admitted – Even now, that you´re saying that it was you who sent me those presents, and it was because it´s you…you are interested in me. This is like a dream. I don´t want to wake up and find out that it was just my subconscious that made you my admirer”  
Siwon made the first move. He surrounded my waist with his strong arms and pressed our bodies together. I had to lift my neck to look at his eyes.  
“You´re not dreaming, Kyu. I love you so much.”  
His hand caressed my jawline and cheeks gently, for them leaned down and seal my lips with his, our first kiss. I moaned and surrounded his neck with my arms.  
I had been kissed before, but never like this. I never experienced this intoxicating sensation of perfection. For not talking about my cock that lifted with all the attention inside my robe, pressing with any shame against Siwon. His hands went down and grabbed my ass through the cloth. His teeth bit my lower lip, and then Siwon sucked my tongue.  
We were kissing each other frenzy for long minutes. After breaking the kiss for some air, he leaned his forehead against mine.  
“I wanted to come with a romantic gesture so you could realize that I love you. I never thought that you could think I was a stalker or something like that” – he said and laughed.  
“Everything was so sweet and romantic…but what happens with the date at St. John´s?”  
“I wanted you to feel comfortable. I thought you wanted me to pick you up – Siwon said – Our reservation is actually at 7:30. I thought, well you know, that maybe…”  
He was blushing and averted his eyes from me. I laughed and gave him a kiss.  
“Did you hope to have luck at the first time?” – I teased and he nodded shyly.  
“Well, guess what? – I added and placed my hand on his hard bulge – You are lucky - he gulped – Happy St. Valentine´s day for me”  
He practically dragged me towards his bedroom. I didn´t care. Nothing else mattered to me since I was extremely happy and touched. I was on the clouds.  
We kissed passionately in front of his bed, over and over again. We couldn´t get enough. I buried my fingers in his hair and I tried to rub myself against his hard body.  
He broke the kiss a bit and chuckled.  
“Someone is impatient. Lie down. I need to get the lube and condoms from the bathroom”  
My body shook in anticipation. I took off my robe and lied down naked on his bed, my mind was on the words lube and condoms…We were really going to have sex. Siwon and I, finally happening. I had had sex before, but never like this, never with someone that I love so much, never with someone so important in my life like Siwon. It was wonderful and overwhelming at the same time.  
I started to stroke my aching cock when Siwon appeared with a small bottle of luck and a packet of condoms.  
“Hey, I want to do that” – he said and I nodded.  
I watched how he got undressed slowly in front of me, somehow torturing me. He had the hottest body I have ever seen. He was staring at me like a predator.  
He leaned down next to my lower body and then engulfed my cock inside his mouth.  
“Oh, fuck!” – I cursed when his tongue licked my pre semen on the tip, then licking the whole length and my balls in a torturing way.  
I decided at that moment, that I´d died and gone to heaven.  
His hot mouth swallowed my cock, and I struggled the impulse to thrust deep in his throat. I didn´t want to choke him. But damn, it felt so good. He grabbed my cock carefully and took it even deeper inside his mouth making me moan like a wild animal.  
I clenched the bed sheets, my legs shaking, since the suction was intense. God, Siwon was talented! I felt a tingling sensation through my spine, indicating that I was close. I touched his hair.  
“I´m…I´m going to come” – I warned. But Siwon nodded and sucked harder, deeper, taking me to the edge in seconds. I screamed his name loud.  
During a long time after I came, Siwon was still sucking me and swallowing all while I was a shaking mess. He finally moved away his mouth from my cock and stared at me with a wicked smile of satisfaction.  
“Proud of yourself, uh?” – I managed to say, still panting.  
“I am – he said and put some lube in his fingers - I can´t wait to be inside you”  
I lifted my ass a bit so this way it was easier for him to prepare me. He slid two fingers inside me and spread them inside, stretching and exploring. It felt so good…  
After several minutes of stretching and touching my prostate, Siwon pulled out his fingers and put a condom on his hard erection. He lifted my legs on the air, placing them on his shoulders, and then penetrated me slowly.  
When he thrust deeply in me, he rubbed my prostate over and over again. I couldn´t help but feel excited when I was spread on bed being totally fucked by Siwon.  
He leaned down and kissed me, pushing his tongue inside, fucking my mouth and hole at the same time. And then he increased the rhythm, thrusting hard and deep, fusing his lips with mine while I felt his body shaking with the power of his orgasm. He moaned my name and came hard at the same time with my own orgasm. He finally collapsed over me.  
I hugged him, wanting to feel that closeness.  
“I must be crushing you” – he said and moved away, giving me a soft kiss in my mouth before standing up.  
Minutes later, he came back and lied down by my side.  
“We´ll have to get up soon. We need to be ready for our reservation” – he said and I nodded. But I couldn´t help but cuddle with him.  
“That was amazing. I can´t wait to do it again” – I confessed.  
Siwon laughed.  
“After the dinner. I´m hungry”  
“Me too. I can´t believe that it´s really you. You were really my secret admirer”  
“Yep. Nothing in past about it. It´s more than admiring, Kyuhyun. I love you…with all my heart”  
Bubbly happiness was growing inside me, and I just had to kiss him. Hard and deep.  
Siwon slapped my buttocks gently.  
“Come on. St. John´s is waiting” – he said and I nodded.  
oOo  
I must say that that day was the St. Valentine´s day from last year. We moved out to a new apartment. A smaller one, just with two bedrooms. Of course, we used just one, but we used the other as a gym/study room.  
Since we have spent many special days together. Christmas, Halloween, Easter´s day, Independence Day, all of these special moments with him, and sometimes with our families. I even shared my first midnight kiss with him in New Year´s Eve.  
“May I help you?” – the hostess asked me when I got close to the reception.  
I smiled.  
“I´m supposed to meet someone here”  
“Oh, a lady?” – she asked innocently.  
“Uh, no. A guy, actually” – I said, blushing a bit and then feeling stupid for it. I was not ashamed for being gay or being with Siwon.  
She smiled.  
“No problem. Why don´t you look inside and tell me if he´s here?”  
I turned around to look towards the dining-room and I saw Siwon sitting on the same cabinet that he had reserved for us in our first St. Valentine´s.  
Without stopping smiling, I walked towards him and leaned down to kiss him before sitting in front of him.  
He grabbed my hand.  
“I´m sorry, I had a client in the last moment and she really wanted my help to choose a present for his husband – I tightened his hand – I couldn´t stop thinking about you and I couldn´t wait to be here”  
“Me too”  
“I can´t hardly believe that we had spent a year together. Before last Valentine´s day, I thought that to be with someone like you would never happen to someone like me.”  
He lifted an eyebrow.  
“Someone like me? You have me. Trust me, Kyuhyun. There´s no one else I want to be with. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
Siwon took his menú.  
“Are you going to order the same from last year?” – he asked.  
“Yes – I said – YOU…and also all the years after this.”  
He smiled, his eyes shining with love.  
I took a small box from my pocket and placed it on the table. He smiled at me with curiosity.  
“What is this?” – he asked. And my heart beat faster in my chest.  
“Open it” – I commanded.  
I kept my breath while he took out the cover of the box to reveal two wedding rings. He was open-mouthed and in silence for a while. I worried about it, thinking that maybe it had been a mistake, but finally he lifted his gaze and met mine. His eyes were all teary and shining.  
“Are you asking me what I think it is?”  
I nodded.  
“And your answer is?” – I asked eagerly.  
“Yes! Definitely yes!”  
“I know this can´t be legal here, but we can find a way to make it legal somewhere else…or maybe…”  
“Kyuhyun, I said yes. We´ll have a way, I promise”  
I smiled widely, and I entwined my fingers with his.  
“I´m so happy…I can´t wait to have dinner and go to bed…I want to be with you.”  
Siwon smiled and nodded.  
“We have the rest of our lives, Kyuhyun”  
And we did it…

THE END


End file.
